Hazel y el templo de Set
by bgarciax94
Summary: Hazel es una joven bruja de 24 años que vive alejada de su aquelarre, la desconfianza y la paranoia la persiguen por hechos del pasado que la atormentan. Alejada de todo un joven y una mujer de el aquelarre enemigo de su familia le piden ayuda. Sin ella nada volverá a ser como antes.
1. Ayuda

Londres, 2019.

Camino por la calle oscura , pasando entre pateones ajenos a mi, no queda mucho para llegar a mi apartamento, es más, desde aquí puedo ver el bloque de edificios. Aún así notó que me siguen, lo sé.

La paranoia siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, ha ido en aumentando desde el incidente eso no lo puedo negar, podría salir de esta situación fácilmente si decidiera usar mi magia pero estoy en un lugar demasiado público.

-¡Ey, mira por donde vas imbécil!- miro hacia el hombrecillo que me mira enfadado por empujarlo sin querer y corro hacia el portal. Una vez dentro subo las escaleras y abro la puerta de mi piso. Al fin a salvo.

Uso un hechizo simple de protección en la puerta, esto debería bastar. Miro hacia mi solitario apartamento y veo a Freya en la silla, se despereza y me maúlla al darse cuenta de mi llegada y viene corriendo hacia a mí con sus ojos verdes y su blanco

pelaje.

-Aquí estas, eh. ¿Cuánto llevas durmiendo unas 6 horas?- La cojo y me acurruco con ella en el sofá, estoy muerta de trabajar en ese estúpido bar, donde solo van borrachos y cerdos que intentan meter mano a todas las camareras. Pero es el precio de haberme ido...

Destierro esos pensamientos de la cabeza y noto como mis oscuros ojos marrones se van cerrando lentamente, el desarreglado moño con el que recogí mi rubia melena va soltándose mientras yo me dejo llevar por la oscuridad del sueño.

-Despierta- una oscura voz me habla, me despierto de golpe, no estoy sola.

Salto del susto y miro hacia arriba, un hombre y una mujer me miran impasibles. ¿Cómo demonios han entrado? El hombre tendrá uno o dos años más que yo y la mujer rondará los 40.

-¿Quiénes sois? !Iros de mi casa! - grito más fuerte de lo que pretendía, Freya se baja de golpe del sillón pero estas dos personas apenas se sobresaltan.

-Tranquila, solo queremos hablar Hazel- ¿ Cómo sabe mi nombre este hombre? Me mira sin ningún rasgo de emoción, tiene los ojos azules oscuros , pelo negro y tiene pinta de ser el típico hombre cliché que va de seductor y pretencioso por la vida. Ya me cae fatal.

Me preparo mentalmente para lanzar un hechizo que los eche de mi casa pero noto como algo me bloquea , intento levantar las manos, veo cómo se iluminan,como la magia quiere fluir por ellas pero algo me lo impide. Miro hacia la mujer que me observa fijamente con las manos levantadas delante de ella, me está bloqueando y tiene mucha fuerza.

-Hazel, se que somos las últimas personas que querrás ver pero ¿has hablado últimamente con tu familia?- baja lentamente las manos como queriendo decirme que no están ahí para atacarme.

-No, y eso no es asunto vuestro- respondo a la mujer.

\- Lo sabemos pero tú madre necesita ayuda, nosotros también la necesitamos y cuantos más seamos mejor.

-¿ Mi madre?- hace años que no hablo con ella desde lo que pasó y aunque finjo indiferencia un rayo de temor me recorre la espalda.

-Hazel, ha desaparecido y dejó un mensaje para ti.


	2. Viaje

Mi madre es una mujer complicada, se llama Rose y siempre ha sido una fiel practicante de la magia blanca y pura, tenemos una relación extraña, algunos dirían que incluso tóxica, pero no deja de ser mi familia y saber que está en peligro...

\- ¿No sé quiénes sois, os presentáis en mi casa, la invadís y pretendéis que os crea?

-Escucha- dice la mujer- soy Anna y este es Will, somos del aquelarre de Cohn y tu madre…

-¿Del aquelarre de Cohn?- la interrumpo- es todo lo que necesitaba oír, iros. Mi familia y yo somos, bueno más bien éramos, del aquellare contrario, los Sabbat, uno de los mas antiguos que se conocen y desde nunca nos hemos llevado bien con los Cohn, toda una serie de venganzas y traiciones nos preceden.

\- Si mi madre de verdad estuviera en peligro alguien de mi familia habría venido a avisarme.

-Lo han intentado pero dicen que no respondes a sus llamadas, emails, cartas... así que hemos venido nosotros- dice quitándole importancia.

-Vale, y ¿qué le ha pasado?- tanta tensión me esta matando.

\- Cuando te fuiste tu madre quedó al mando del aquelarre ¿recuerdas a Jack, tu tio? Eras pequeña la ultima vez que lo viste, pero después de que te fueras volvió. No le gustaba como llevaba las cosas Rose y no ha dejado de entrometerse desde entonces, tiene muchos seguidores Hazel, son practicantes de la magia mas oscura que puedas imaginar y tu madre se ha resistido como ha podido. Hace unos meses empezó a enfermar, tu familia sospechaba que algo no andaba bien y en una medida desesperada nos contaron todo lo que estaba pasando. Hace unos días tu madre se durmió y no se ha despertado, intuimos que está en una especie de coma inducido por alguna clase de hechizo pero...

-Nada tiene sentido, para empezar si está en "coma" ¿Cómo me ha dejado un mensaje? y ¿En qué os afecta todo esto a vosotros?, nos odiáis.

-Una de tus tías dice que ha dejado una carta para ti, han intentado abrirla pero solo se abrirá cuando tú la toques.

\- Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, ¿De verdad te piensas que tu tio va conformarse solo con vuestro  
aquelarre? Por favor- Will lo dice con un tono de lo más condescendiente que me hace odiarlo aun más.

-Vale ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué queréis que haga?

-Queremos que vengas con nosotros, tengo la sensación de que la carta revelará algo que quizás pueda ayudarnos a detener a tu tío y sus ideas absurdas.- Anna me mira con sus enormes ojos verdes y enseguida se que no debo fiarme demasiado de ella.

\- De acuerdo iré, pero lo hago por mi madre no por vosotros.

Estamos ambos reunidos en medio de mi salón, a nuestro alrededor un círculo perfecto de velas crepita cortando el silencio.  
\- ¿Sabes que podríamos ir en coche verdad?- añade Will sarcásticamente.

-¿Sabes que tele transportarnos es más rápido verdad?

\- Más rápido si, pero mover a tres personas en el espacio no es tan sencillo querida.

-Déjala- añade Anna- pero por favor no nos mandes a Siberia, gracias- arquea sus cejas mirándome pero ignoro su comentario.

No estoy segura de dejar a Freya con mi vecina pero mejor eso que meterla en la casa de locos donde vive mi madre. Nos agarramos de las manos y notó como la magia crece a nuestro alrededor, los hechizos de transporte siempre se me han dado bien, de pequeña mientras los demás hacían sus deberes yo los acababa corriendo para ir con mi madre a practicar todo tipo de hechizos, pociones y todo lo que pudiera hacer.  
Cierro los ojos mientras recito mentalmente el hechizo, el viento sopla cada vez con más fuerza a nuestro alrededor mientras todo gira. De repente aterrizamos en césped, un césped frío y húmedo. Me levanto sacudiéndome la ropa mientras giro sobre mi misma para estar frente a la casa que me observa.

\- Anda mira no nos ha mandado a Moscú- casi no escucho el comentario de Will estoy demasiado sorprendida viendo la que solía ser mi casa. La pequeña casa que solía estar rodeada de flores está ahora sin ninguna flor o planta, la fachada que solía estar rodeada de árboles está ahora vacía.  
Es como si alguien le hubiera quitado toda la energía, parece más bien una casa abandonada y alguien ha pintado las paredes exteriores de negro dándole un aire que hubiera amado Edgar Allan Poe.  
Está todo apagado excepto una ventana por la que se vislumbra luz.

-Vamos hace un frío que pelea- Anna y Will se dirigen a la puerta y yo me tengo que obligar a hacer lo mismo pese a los recuerdos que invaden mi mente.  
Will toca a la puerta y esta se abre con un ruido horrible. Mi tía Linda abre, está igual que siempre ( intuyo que la magia ha tenido algo que ver con esto). Si mis cuentas no fallan debe rondar los 60 pero no aparenta más de 45 años. Compartimos los mismos ojos marrones aunque su pelo es más cobrizo que el mío.

-¡Hazel! Pensé que no vendrías - mi tía se abalanza sobre mí y me da un abrazo que dura más de lo que hubiera querido.- Estás guapísima cielo ¿Cuántos añado han pasado?

\- Mmm diría que unos 6 - respondo visiblemente incómoda, odio esto.

-Cuánto tiempo, en fin pasad, pasad, hace una noche gélida.  
Entramos y la calefacción me golpea en la cara, cosa que agradezco. Mi tía nos lleva hacia el recibidor y comienza a hablar con Anna y Will como si no pasara nada.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto alzando la voz- Todos me miran.

-Está arriba cielo - Corro por las escaleras y abro la que solía ser la puerta de la habitación de mi madre y ahí está, acostada en la cama tapada con un edredón, mi madre.

Y en la mesilla de noche, una carta.


	3. La carta

No me atrevo a moverme, me encuentro paralizada en medio de la habitación. No quiero mirarla, después de tantos años así no es como esperaba reencontrarme con ella. Me dirijo a la carta y nada más acercarme noto una energía extraña que proviene de ella, al cogerla el pequeño sobre tintinea entre mis dedos pidiéndome que la abra. La paranoia aumenta en mi: ¿Será todo esto una especie de trama de los Cohn? Pero mi tía jamás haría algo así , adora a su hermana siempre han sido uña y carne. ¿Estará bajo la influencia de algún hechizo que la esté obligando a hacer cosas que no quiere? Y mi madre ¿Está de verdad enferma?

Paro la sucesión de pensamientos que me desbordan y decido abrir la carta. Al abrirla encuentro un medallón, es dorado y antiguo, le doy la vuelta y en la inscripción pone: _Úsame. _Me lo pongo alrededor del cuello y nada más hacerlo mi mente se traslada.

Abro los ojos pese a que no recuerdo haberlos cerrado, miro a mi alrededor y veo un prado, un inmenso prado lleno de flores, es precioso. Al fondo veo la silueta de una mujer, lleva un vestido largo, blanco y vaporoso y su corta cabellera rubia flota a su alrededor, no hace falta que se gire ya se quien es.

-¿Madre?- mi voz no es más que un susurro y ella se gira y me mira con sus ojos color miel.

-Hazel, no tengo mucho tiempo, el hecho de que estes aquí me muestra que todo lo que temía está pasando.

-No entiendo nada, tienes que explicarme que está pasando.

-Escúchame Hazel, no te fíes de tu tío y desde luego no te fíes de nadie que lo siga. Desde que llegó no ha querido más que apoderarse del aquelarre. Empezó diciendo que deberíamos abrirnos al poder de la magia negra y cuando nos negamos enfureció, no sé qué pretende pero cuando nos reunimos todos en el bosque para un simple hechizo de protección apareció con su enfrenté a él y me dijo que no era más que una simple mujer y que desde que tú padre murió el aquelarre se iba a la deriva. Quiere que las brujas no podamos usar más que magia simple y que solo los brujos tengan acceso a la magia más poderosa. Todos sus seguidores son hombres como podrás imaginarte y tengo la sensación de que trabajan para alguien.

-Pero...- No entiendo nada- ¿Qué pretenden que haga yo? Mi tío Jacob está mostrando ser un estúpido misógino y como tal dudo que si quiera me escuche.

-Hazel cuantos más seamos mejor, desde que te fuiste nuestro aquelarre ha ido perdiendo gente y los que quedan son todos personas mayores, los jóvenes ya no se reúnen y prefieren ir por libre, cosa que no culpo pero necesitamos más números.

-Mamá, ¿Qué te hizo?- la miro con ojos preocupados.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, solo recuerdo que había hablado con él de intentar hacer un tratado de paz entre todos cuando empecé a sentirme mal. Ahora ve y ayúdanos, averigua qué es lo que de verdad quiere.

\- Pero tenemos tanto que hablar madre y...  
Mi madre hace un leve movimiento de manos y de repente me despierto en medio de la habitación, con más dudas que respuestas.

Bajo las escaleras y les cuento todo lo que ha pasado, mi tía, Will y Anna me miran angustiados.

\- Hazel , tras los que nos has dicho no queda más opción que ir a hablar con tu tío- Anna me observa para ver mi reacción. Hace años que no lo veo no desde...

-No- digo firmemente- que lo haga otro , me niego- No les doy tiempo a responder y subo las escaleras corriendo paso la habitación de mi madre y voy a la del fondo, la que solía ser mi habitación.  
Entro y los recuerdos me embargan, esta todo exactamente igual, aunque el polvo se acumula en ciertas zonas dejando ver que hace muchos años que nadie usa esa habitación. Me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos.

Un golpe en la puerta me despierta, miro y veo a Will entrando.

\- ¿Estás bien? Saliste volando- se sienta a los pies de la cama mirándome.

\- Estoy bien, solo no quería estar envuelta en todo este maldito drama- Notó que me mira fijamente como si estuviera leyendo algo.

\- Mientes, lo noto.

\- ¿Lo notas? Por favor no me digas que eres uno de esos raritos que pueden leer las mentes- Me mira agitando la cabeza mientras ríe.

-No, no, pero se notar las emociones , siempre he sigo bueno leyendo lo que sienten las personas y puedo sentir que estás asustada, no sé de qué pero lo estás.  
Vaya, esto se está volviendo más incómodo de lo que ya era.

-Escucha aprecio que te preocupes pero nada de esto es asunto tuyo y la verdad no quiero hablar de ello.

-Vale, vale tranquila- levanta las manos en señal de derrota- pues hablemos de otra cosa, estoy en tu habitación y apenas se nada de ti, ¿A que te dedicas?

Hablamos durante un buen rato, me cuenta que vive con su padre, no se ha ido a vivir solo porque su padre es inválido y suele necesitar ayuda, en su tiempo libre cuando no está con el aquelarre da clases en un pequeño colegio. No sé porqué pero poco a poco voy dejando de lado el nerviosismo y acabamos riéndonos por una estúpida anécdota de su infancia.  
Estoy a punto de decirle que me estoy cayendo de sueño cuando un ruido abajo nos alarma. Bajamos corriendo las escaleras y vemos a Anna y mi tía mirando por la ventana. No acercamos y observo por la ventana, a primera vista no veo nada y entonces los veo .  
Un grupo de hombres, todos de negro con guantes rojo escarlata en la mano izquierda están de pie a metros de la casa, no se mueven, permanecen impasibles bajo la fina lluvia que los rodea.

Y en el centro, mi tío Jacob.


End file.
